The present invention relates to a novel covering device for the water container of an oral rinsing device having improved use properties.
The reservoir for the liquid of an oral rinsing device is generally arranged in either a fixed or movable condition. The fixed arrangement has a serious disadvantage in that the entire oral rinsing device must be taken to a water source for the purpose of refiling the container. As a result, movably arranged liquid containers are generally preferred. These liquid containers are in most cases equipped with a removable cover to prevent contamination of the water provided for oral rinsing.
Since removing and replacing a loose cover has disadvantages, in particular, cumbersome handling, covering devices permanently installed on the liquid container often have openings for the purpose of refilling with the rinsing water.
Covering devices having such filling openings have the disadvantage, however, that impurities are deposited in the water reservoir, in particular, when the oral rinsing device is not in use.